PRIDES Reborn
by foxwilde12251
Summary: 2 years after 9 years since the Incident in the Rainforest District, a german shepherd named Nathan Pakenham comes back to action to find out the missing mammals case and heard rumors of a new virus called "Primeval." He partners up with a recruit named Johnny Korhonen. They both must work together to find those missing mammals and save Zootopia from chaos.


APRIL 6th, 2016

Zootopia

INTRODUCTION:

It was the beginning of the fresh new day in Zootopia. Traffic is fine; kids playing at the park and other areas; Busy people walking on the sidewalks; the bill boards showing ads and Gazelle greeting new faces that come to Zootopia at the Jumbo Tron; Predators and Prey getting along and living their lives in peace and harmony… well sometimes. Not everyone in Zootopia gets along, especially natural born enemies. This is a story about Two Elite Officers, No not Nick and Judy. These are like veterans but except they are not young like 25 below and above 18 years old, well, except one. They were great partners and they are like brothers to each other except that they are the different species and almost look alike. The names

Chief Bogo: "Where are those boys?!" he walks out of his office and shouts. "PAKENHAM! KORHONEN!"

Interviewer: "Hola, Paw Lickers. I'm sitting here with the one, the only… Nathan Pakenham and Johnny Korhonen. I'm sorry for those of you who have a shitty connection. I guess you'll just have to take my word for when I tell you… the man's absolutely scrumptious."

A german shepherd and a wolverine had a soft smile on their faces and leans against the microphone.

Nathan: "They'll just have to come and see us in person."

Interviewer: "Yeah, well, they'll just have to get in line. Ha, ha. So, you two, why do you think the detached and the… you know, the disconnected youth of today have latched on so fervently… to this branch?"

Johnny: "Because we created a branch where all the lost and great hopes of the world can come together. A place where they can do what they want… whenever they wanna do it."

Interviewer: "Yeah, you heard it straight from the boys themselves all you hopeless people. This is gonna be the biggest department branch of the century. And we'll let you know where it's gonna be an hour before this event… so stay tuned to this website for the deets."

Cameraman: "We're clear."

yep, Officer Pakenham and Officer Korhonen. Nathan and Johnny.

Nathan Pakenham

Gender: Male

Species: German Shepherd/Wolf Hybrid

Predator or Prey: Predator

Age: 36

Height: 6 2'

Weight: 235kg (most likely his muscle. He punched and pushed a boulder only using his bare hands)

Rank: Captain.

DOB: August 23rd, 1970

Years of Service: 17 years

Background info; the only German Shepherd in Zootopia, including his only 2 sons, in which they are more likely wolves than having the appearance of a German Shepherd like their father. Born as a hybrid, mixed species with a Wolf and a German Shepherd, Nate has became the only predator that has high sense than a normal animal in Zootopia, very smart and knows what to do, learned military tactics, martial arts and combat at the age of 8. He cares for his men when it comes to dangerous missions, he makes sure everyone gets back home safely. Joined the P.R.I.D.E.S (Protect Rescue Intel Determination Elite Squad) Members at the age of 19 and he shot his first unknown suspect. After finding out what he was, he now joined Z.P.D to make the world a better place and now he is Zootopia's Top Elite Officer even for SWAT. Other people sought him out to become his partner, but... they weren't so lucky for the next 4 hours. Usually they cower away or they just die. That's when Johnny came along. Things is hard for Nathan because he is stuck between Life and Work. His life is spending time with his sons but he has to keep his job for his kids future. Nathan was hardly with his kids and comes home late at night after his wife died when William turned 3 and Max turned 2 at the same day of birth. So, he keeps having someone else to look after them while he is gone. It frustrates him and puts him a lot of stress. Usually he would have Nick and Judy look after them. Yet, he still finds a way to put a smile on his sons faces.

Johnny Korhonen

Gender: Male

Species: Wolverine/Wolf hybrid

Predator or Prey: Predator

Age: 26

Height: 5 11'

DOB: March 6, 1992

Weight: 210kg (Again, muscle. Trained by his brother and father)

Rank: Sergeant

Years of Service: 5 years

Background: Grew up in the battlefield. (From what he is told) He was taught to learn how to use military tactics, training, driving and combat at the age of 10. He was smart, fierce, and cunning. At 19, He desperately wanted to be like his older brother and his father to fight alongside with them. His mother and father passed away, leaving him and his only brother and sister by themselves. His brother went M.I.A while in combat for 5 years and he was presumed dead at combat, His sister gave birth 2 children, making Johnny an Uncle. He also became an Alcoholic as well. He doesn't drink too much though. (Good for him) He joined Z.P.D. to bring his skills a test and he can fit in. He was also one of Zootopia's Top Elite Officer just like Nathan Pakenham, he was then introduced to Officer Pakenham and now they have been fighting crimes over the years. He is part of P.R.I.D.E.S. now and has been 9 years in service. Johnny had trouble in life because his family wants him to be prepared for anything when things goes wrong in the world. His family had been in combat for generations and now it's all passed down to him and his nephew.

How did Johnny and Nathan met? Well, let's go back to the police academy. It was a training day, Johnny was at the field getting ready to take on some obstacles from each district. The Drill Sergeant blows the whistle as they form a circle around her.

 _A/N: Sorry for the very long late. But here is the new upcoming story right now. ENJOY EVERYONE_

 _BTW, Yes, I am basing them off of the RE Characters. Why? Because I can! And they always reminded me of them._


End file.
